Star Trek: Dream's Legacy: The Trials
by SSanatobaJR
Summary: Get ready for a new kind of Star Trek. Welcome to a universe where the Star Trek TV Show inspired a true Star Trek, a space race unparalleled in either the traditional Star Trek Universe or our own. And look out for an appearance of a new version of a traditional Star Trek character that influences the events of this universe. Change the past to save the future.
1. Prologue

Star Trek: Dream's Legacy

Book 1:

Prologue

This is the story of a legacy of a dream. Gene Rodenberry's dream.

But this is a story about a Star Trek very different from any you are used to. It takes place in a unverse more like our own, during a time only a few years in our future. In this universe, Star Trek is just a TV show and a series of movies, created by a version of Gene Rodenberry, like in our own. But in this universe, it spurred on a race to create the first warp drive. This race started in the 1960s and culminated in the big Warp Pattent Controversy in 2014. Seven different companies were fighting over international pattent rights of warp drive technology. It was a difficult legal battle that could not be resolved by normal legal means. In the end, to resolve the conflict, all seven companies agreed to compete in a big warp race and the top four place winners would gain access to the basic internalional pattents and any other companies would have to get rights through these top four companies. In order to compete, each company in the competition would have to build a warp capable vessel with their own style of warp drive, compete agaisnt each other in a series of trials and then final compete in a big interstellar warp race. It is the biggest most ambicsious plan in all of human history. And it is called the Nexus eXtreme Warp Challenge.

Over the months leading up to the start of the competition, over 500 other companies signed up to compete as well, though most had to drop out even before the ship construction phase of the challenge even began. Some companies had gone bankrupt even before they could finish designing their starships and warp drives. That is how big and hard this endeavor had turned out to be. Concerned about how had this challenge was and that it was an international affair, the United Nations got involved and created a special council to administer and run the challenge, rather than letting the original seven companies handle it themselves.

But one of the original seven companies, the Spacenauts Organization (or SNO as it was also known), was proving to be one of the companies to beat and one of the top proponents and contributors of the race. When the UN had been unable to fund or construct the needed lift system and orbital construction yards, the SNO had stepped in, along with the company NEXUS, after which the challenge ended up being named, and built a special electromagnetic lift orbital elevator and the construction yard. And though NEXUS did help, SNO still provided the majority of the funds and work.

Early on, all of the ships were to be built at the main challenge orbital construction yards. But after numerous security and manpower problems at the main construction facilities under UN control, several companies, including the SNO, built their own smaller seperate facilities where they could have their own security forces.

So now it's 2021, the SNO's ship, the SNO-Enterprise has been completed for over 6 months. And while it was not the very first one done, it was still amongst the first few ones. And along with nine other companies, the SNO has been petitioning the UN to start the simpler trials early for the ships already done, while the unfinished ships get finished. That way they don't have to continue waiting and unable to do anything untill all the ships are completed. And the UN is listening.

But continuing to wait or starting the trials early may soon be the least of the SNO (and Earth's) worries...


	2. Chapter 1 (Unfinished)

Star Trek: Dream's Legacy

Book 1

Chapter 1

The construction facility hung in orbit above the beautiful blue, green and white orb of Earth, the third planet in the Sol System. And moored in the dry dock attached to the bottom of the station was the starship known as the both famous and infamous SNO-Enterprise. While not quite the largest ship constructed for the Nexus eXtreme Warp Challenge, it was still close. It was fashioned after the refit Star Trek Enterprise and Enterprise-A, but it still had a flair very much all its own. And it was a good deal larger than the fictional famous original ship of James T. Kirk. It had been a miracle that the SNO had been able to officially claim the name for their ship before any of the other competitors had been able to. Or that the UN had approved it.

The Enterprise was the pride and joy of the Spacenauts Organization, though between it, two orbital construction facilities and a advanced new experimental ground-to-orbit electromagnetic lift system, the company was basically bankrupt. If it weren't for the quick thinking and long term planning of the companies founder, president and owner, they would have already gone under. But thanks to special super funds and company savings, workers and bills were still getting paid and things were still moving along. But that could only last for so long before even that money was gone. And if they didn't get the chance soon to prove that their technology and ship worked, all of their investors would pull out, effectively shutting down any future hope of the SNO getting back on its feet.

SNO president Josh Keith was acutely aware of that as he flew around the Enterprise in a small shuttlepod, inspecting the latest changes to the ship's hull. During the past 6 months since the ship had been completed, while they waited on the UN to decide if they could start their trials early, the SNO had not been idle. They had already performed a couple of upgrades and modifications to the ship, trying to ensure they had the best chance possible of winning the challenge. Just recently new hull plating and armor had been installed, the particle generators in the phaser banks upgraded and the warp coils and reactors re-plated.

Keith flew the pod past the inside of the starboard nacelle pylon, slowing and inspecting the new plates recently installed there, seeing if the seams were satisfactory. Once he was sure they looked good, he moved the pod forward to the starboard side of the neck. There had been a report that a new plate might be loose, but it all looked good to Keith. Also being the Enterprise's main engineer and designer, he would instantly know if something was wrong. But if he thought something was fine, you knew it was good.

After taking a few minutes to fly a circle under the saucer, inspecting the bottom of it as well, Keith turned the pod back toward the main bay docks above the ship and hailed the construction bay control center.

"Orion Station Bay Control, this is shuttlepod OSD-103 Atlantis. My inspection run is complete and I am returning to the main docks now. Tell the crews the ship has passed this inspection and is in tip top shape. Congratulations are in order."

"Understood, shuttlepod OSD-103. Proceed to Dock 7A, Port 3."


End file.
